Miserable Runaway
by WhiteColor
Summary: [Flashback, Turquoise Tear] After losing her mother, Hanako Kurumi lived a Cinderella Story, just with the bad side of it. Until one day, she met Cole Hence, which two years ago ran away from the performing arts school. One full day together was the only thing needed to make hope for a better life appear. [ColeXOC, Rated T for children working, mentions of death and blood]


**After a long time ago...**

**COLE & HANAKO'S MEETING!**

**Finally, my first oneshot with a pairing :)**

**BlackRose inserted.**

* * *

><p>✩Special Act✩<p>

.::Miserable Runaway::.

✩Started✩

* * *

><p>On Kino Hana, after a tragic year for everyone, including for Hanako Kurumi, everyone lived their normal lifes... except her. Sakura Kurumi, her mother, was killed by her stepmother Margaret, which married her father Louie, and her two daughters, Sabrina and Diana, had all the luxury... but Hanako didn't. Everyday she had to work, even with the fact that she's a 9 years-old.<p>

"Kurumi!" Sabrina, at the same age, called Hanako coldly, showing a dress all messy. "What's that dress? It's all dirty and messy. Clean it, right now!"

Hanako shook her head, and in the same time, Margaret got there with a rope and hit Hanako badly on the arm. One more scar on the list.

"Go right now!" Margaret shouted, Hanako got the dress and ran to the laundry. For someone who had an amazing life before, now it was just like hell being her. Hanako cried as she cleaned the dress, from a very cute girl, now she was full of dirt and scars. The only remain of her mother was a rose necklace. She looked at the window. And in the same time, got cut by the old and dirty sink.

"Ouch!" Hanako let a well of pain, and when Sabrina and Margaret got there, all that both did was smirk and laugh.

"You deserved it, Kurumi. For being so _useless_." And then both walked away. Hanako got away from the sink, started puting bandages on herself, just like her mother did, and in the same time, crying. Her violet hair was hitting her face, as tears were too. She just wanted the normal life she had before.

What she couldn't notice was a black-haired boy looking at her.

* * *

><p>Running away, Cole Hence finally got his freedom from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, as he didn't wanted to follow his father's footsteps. The pressure of doing something that he didn't liked to do and the death of his mother, Eduarda, made him run away. 2 years learning new hobbies (cooking wasn't one, for sure), and new things, he was on a little city called Kino Hana. People there were lovely for him, and everything else. In that city, many people knew how to garden, and the flowers were beautiful. Cole just looked people doing many types of flowers, but none of them were roses, which he started to wonder why. He looked at a woman, which was doing lilies, and he asked.<p>

"Why no one does roses on the city?" Cole looked at the woman with curiosity. The woman, called Florence, closed her eyes and opened again, to tell the little boy the reason why.

"Two years ago, there was a woman who did the prettiest roses ever on the city. Her name was Sakura. One day, she got murdered by someone that no one knows who is, and since then, people on this city believe that whoever that does roses had a connection with Sakura, so the murderer goes to that person. The only one in that city which does by two years and wasn't killed is her daughter, Hanako."

Cole then got pretty shocked by the story. "Where can I find her? I always wanted to see the roses from here..."

"You see that house?" Florence pointed to a big, white house with roses on the front. "It's where she lives."

"Thanks!" Cole then got away from the store, and got to the house. In the same time, he heard voices coming from it.

_"Ouch!" _He heard a well of pain. Then smirks, and then a voice.

_"You deserved it, Kurumi, For being so useless." _Cole then got to one of the windows, to see a violet-haired girl bandaging herself.

He really felt sorry for the girl. She was being hurt by nothing, and she had such a inoccent face. A so cute and beautiful inocent face, even with the scars... he decided to help her. Looking serious, the 9-years old boy opened the window, to see the girl looking at him.

"W-who are you?" She asked. "I-I swear that I didn't did anything!"

"Come on!" He suddenly showed his hand for her. "I saw everything. L-Let me help you. My name is Cole Hence."

The girl stared his hand, as she held it.

"Hanako Kurumi." Cole got shocked by the name. The girl which had her mother's life taken away. Just like him. He helped her leaving the house, for then both fall on the grass.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Hanako was doing a keychain, as Cole watched it. It was already night, and they were on the backyard of her house.<p>

"Ta-da!" She showed the Rose Keychain that she did. "How it looks?"

"Really great." He smiled. She did too, the first time that he saw her smile. In her face, it looked so much inocent... he closed his eyes and then looked at her. "Why that woman was hurting you?"

Hanako looked at Cole, as she looked to the floor. "She... she's my stepmother. My father was _stupid enough _to marry her. She had two daughters which are the hell on person. My father is always working on the supermarket, so they put me to work on the house, and hurt me everytime I do something wrong. It's like a Cinderella story. Just with the bad parts."

Her life was so much worse than Cole's, he suddenly had this feeling on helping her, wanting to protect her. Cole kissed her cheek and hugged her. Hanako blushed.

"The good parts will appear soon. I promise." He said, as Hanako envolved on his hug. When they separated, she gave the keychain for him. "What?"

"You should keep it. As you said, the good parts will appear, right? I wanna you to remember me." Hanako smiled, and then Cole got up and got his bag.

"It was really nice to meet you, Hana." He smiled back. And then ran away, to another city, to learn new hobbies.

* * *

><p>Seven years later, Hanako was still beautiful, without scars and these stuff. She went to her old house. And remembered the day when both met. When she met Cole. Hanako smiled.<p>

"Sooner... right?"

* * *

><p>✩Special Act✩<p>

.::Miserable Runaway::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

><p><strong>So... I'm not on the romantic style, but I tried! I really really tried!<strong>

**VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO THE FROZEN PARODY!**

**~Nataly**


End file.
